Sucked Inside Pokemon White (A HIlda x Gold story)
by Mobius1ne
Summary: A story of 2 boys getting sucked inside a DS
1. Chapter 1

**Sucked Inside POKEMON WHITE**

**Chapter 1**

Kevin and Peter, 2 ordinary teenagers living in the city of Boston, were walking home from school. Kevin said to Peter, "Dude, you want to check out Pokemon White when you come over?"

"Yeah, sure!" said Peter.

They arrived at Kevin's house, where Kevin took Peter to his room and pulled out his DS to show Pokemon White. The game turned on. Kevin said, "This game just came out!"

"I know, it's going to be epic!"

The game turned on, but then something weird happened, instead of showing the opening to the game, it showed Professor Oak. The game suddenly asked the boys,** "Hello Peter and Kevin, I am Professor Oak. I will determine how you look in the Pokemon world." **Peter looked at Kevin and said, "Ok, that's creepy as muck. How does a game know our names?"

"I don't know, maybe it's not a legit Pokemon game."

The boys looked back at the game, and Professor Oak said,** "Kevin, your character's appearance will be determined by the first Pokemon game you ever played. Since the 1****st**** Pokemon game you ever played was Pokemon Sapphire, your character will be Brendan." **Professor Oak then turned to Peter. **"Peter, the 1****st**** Pokemon game you ever played was Pokemon Soulsilver. Your character will be Gold." **The sprites of Gold and Brendan appeared on the screen. Professor Oak said, **"Now go and discover new Pokemon, and new things about yourself!"** Suddenly, Kevin and Peter started to be sucked into the DS. Kevin screamed, "What is this!? Nintendo needs to fix their glitches!" The boys were then sucked completely into the DS and they lost consciousness.

Kevin woke up to see a beach, where he was laying. He saw Peter next to him, sleeping. Kevin went up to him and shook him. "Peter! Peter! Wake up!" Peter groaned and got up.

"Where are we, Kevin?"

"I don't know, all I remember is getting sucked into the DS."

"I know, that dang Professor Oak did that to us! This must be the Pokemon Conspiracy, where Professors kidnap players from around the world!" Peter slammed his fist onto the sand. "Now, we have no idea where we are!"

Kevin looked at Peter and said, "Peter, you look like Gold from Pokemon Silver!" Peter looked down at himself, "Whoa! I do look like Gold!" Peter looked at Kevin and said, "You look like Brendan from Pokemon Sapphire!" Kevin replied, "Wow! I look cool!" The two boys laughed and got up and looked around. In the distance, they could see a town. "Hey! Look over there!" Peter said, "We could go there and see where we are." "Alright, seems legit." The 2 hurried over in the direction of the town. After 30 minutes they arrived at the town, panting. A sign said, "Nuvema Town, The Start of Something Big." Kevin turned to Peter and said, "You don't think…..that we are in the Pokemon World, in the Unova Region?" Peter replied, "Well we got sucked into the DS, so it's possible that we are." Peter turned toward a house and went up to it and knocked. A girl with blonde hair and a boy wearing glasses opened the door and said, "Can we help you?" Peter replied, "Hi, we're new here, could you please tell us where we are?" The boy replied, "You're in Nuvema Town, in Unova, now please leave." The girl turned to the boy and said, "Cheren! Don't be so rude." The girl turned toward Peter and Kevin and said, "Hi, my name is Bianca, and this is Cheren." Peter said, "Hi, my name is Peter and this is Kevin." Bianca stared at them and said, "I could swear I have seen you before, maybe on TV or something." Kevin laughed awkwardly and said, "Um no we have never met you before." Cheren said, "Well, anyway we have things to do and yeah sorry bye!" From inside the house, someone gave a massive sigh. Peter said, "Hey is there someone else in there?" Bianca quickly looked at Cheren and they whispered something. Bianca turned back to Peter and Kevin and said, "Well, you see, our friend Hilda, went on a mission to defeat all the gym leaders and to become the Champion, but a boy named N appeared. He said that he was the king of Team Plasma, an organization to make all Pokemon free. Hilda fell in love with him, but he disappeared on a legendary Pokemon called Zekrom. Hilda's been depressed ever since he left." Peter replied, "Well, is there any way we can help?" "NO! YOU STRANGERS JUST LEAVE US!" Cheren had suddenly shouted at Peter and Kevin. Bianca said, "Cheren stop!"

"No! These people have no business with Hilda!"

Peter said to Cheren, "Whoa buddy, take a chill pill and relax. We were just trying to help." Cheren replied, "No, if you talk to Hilda, then you'll only make it worse." He suddenly stormed inside the house. Binaca sighed and said, "I'm sorry Peter and Kevin, he just cares about Hilda so much. You should go to Professor Juniper in the lab; she can answer any questions you have. Well, I'll see you guys around!" Bianca closed the door. Kevin turned to Peter and said, "Well, that Cheren guy doesn't seem to like us that much." Peter replied, "Well that settles it, we are in the Pokemon world. I wonder if we have Pokemon." Peter looked at his belt. It had 2 pokeballs attached to it. Peter took the Pokeballs and threw it, 2 Pokemon came out, they were Feraligatr and Lugia. Peter said, "Wow! I have my Feraligatr and my Legendary Pokemon, Lugia!" Kevin took the 2 pokeballs on his belt and threw them. 2 pokemon came out of Kevin's 2 pokeballs, they were Sceptile and Kyogre. Kevin exclaimed, "Cool! I have my Pokemon too!" Kevin turned to Peter and said, "We better not use our Legendary Pokemon, unless we absolutely need to." Peter replied, "Right, if we use our Legendaries then we might cause panic, since they are so big!" They started toward the lab. As they went in, no one was there. On a wall a note said, _Gone to Sinnoh – Professor Juniper. _Kevin said to Peter, "Well that's great, no one help us now." As they came out of the lab, the door of Bianca's house opened and a cute looking girl about Peter and Kevin's age came out. She was wearing a cap with a ponytail, and looked extremely pretty to Peter. After the girl came out, Bianca and Cheren came behind her saying, "Hilda, are you ok? Where are you going?" The girl called Hilda saw Peter and Kevin, and just looked at them.

**CHAPTER 2 coming SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sucked Inside POKEMON WHITE**

**Chapter 1**

Kevin and Peter, 2 ordinary teenagers living in the city of Boston, were walking home from school. Kevin said to Peter, "Dude, you want to check out Pokemon White when you come over?"

"Yeah, sure!" said Peter.

They arrived at Kevin's house, where Kevin took Peter to his room and pulled out his DS to show Pokemon White. The game turned on. Kevin said, "This game just came out!"

"I know, it's going to be epic!"

The game turned on, but then something weird happened, instead of showing the opening to the game, it showed Professor Oak. The game suddenly asked the boys,** "Hello Peter and Kevin, I am Professor Oak. I will determine how you look in the Pokemon world." **Peter looked at Kevin and said, "Ok, that's creepy as muck. How does a game know our names?"

"I don't know, maybe it's not a legit Pokemon game."

The boys looked back at the game, and Professor Oak said,** "Kevin, your character's appearance will be determined by the first Pokemon game you ever played. Since the 1****st**** Pokemon game you ever played was Pokemon Sapphire, your character will be Brendan." **Professor Oak then turned to Peter. **"Peter, the 1****st**** Pokemon game you ever played was Pokemon Soulsilver. Your character will be Gold." **The sprites of Gold and Brendan appeared on the screen. Professor Oak said, **"Now go and discover new Pokemon, and new things about yourself!"** Suddenly, Kevin and Peter started to be sucked into the DS. Kevin screamed, "What is this!? Nintendo needs to fix their glitches!" The boys were then sucked completely into the DS and they lost consciousness.

Kevin woke up to see a beach, where he was laying. He saw Peter next to him, sleeping. Kevin went up to him and shook him. "Peter! Peter! Wake up!" Peter groaned and got up.

"Where are we, Kevin?"

"I don't know, all I remember is getting sucked into the DS."

"I know, that dang Professor Oak did that to us! This must be the Pokemon Conspiracy, where Professors kidnap players from around the world!" Peter slammed his fist onto the sand. "Now, we have no idea where we are!"

Kevin looked at Peter and said, "Peter, you look like Gold from Pokemon Silver!" Peter looked down at himself, "Whoa! I do look like Gold!" Peter looked at Kevin and said, "You look like Brendan from Pokemon Sapphire!" Kevin replied, "Wow! I look cool!" The two boys laughed and got up and looked around. In the distance, they could see a town. "Hey! Look over there!" Peter said, "We could go there and see where we are." "Alright, seems legit." The 2 hurried over in the direction of the town. After 30 minutes they arrived at the town, panting. A sign said, "Nuvema Town, The Start of Something Big." Kevin turned to Peter and said, "You don't think…..that we are in the Pokemon World, in the Unova Region?" Peter replied, "Well we got sucked into the DS, so it's possible that we are." Peter turned toward a house and went up to it and knocked. A girl with blonde hair and a boy wearing glasses opened the door and said, "Can we help you?" Peter replied, "Hi, we're new here, could you please tell us where we are?" The boy replied, "You're in Nuvema Town, in Unova, now please leave." The girl turned to the boy and said, "Cheren! Don't be so rude." The girl turned toward Peter and Kevin and said, "Hi, my name is Bianca, and this is Cheren." Peter said, "Hi, my name is Peter and this is Kevin." Bianca stared at them and said, "I could swear I have seen you before, maybe on TV or something." Kevin laughed awkwardly and said, "Um no we have never met you before." Cheren said, "Well, anyway we have things to do and yeah sorry bye!" From inside the house, someone gave a massive sigh. Peter said, "Hey is there someone else in there?" Bianca quickly looked at Cheren and they whispered something. Bianca turned back to Peter and Kevin and said, "Well, you see, our friend Hilda, went on a mission to defeat all the gym leaders and to become the Champion, but a boy named N appeared. He said that he was the king of Team Plasma, an organization to make all Pokemon free. Hilda fell in love with him, but he disappeared on a legendary Pokemon called Zekrom. Hilda's been depressed ever since he left." Peter replied, "Well, is there any way we can help?" "NO! YOU STRANGERS JUST LEAVE US!" Cheren had suddenly shouted at Peter and Kevin. Bianca said, "Cheren stop!"

"No! These people have no business with Hilda!"

Peter said to Cheren, "Whoa buddy, take a chill pill and relax. We were just trying to help." Cheren replied, "No, if you talk to Hilda, then you'll only make it worse." He suddenly stormed inside the house. Binaca sighed and said, "I'm sorry Peter and Kevin, he just cares about Hilda so much. You should go to Professor Juniper in the lab; she can answer any questions you have. Well, I'll see you guys around!" Bianca closed the door. Kevin turned to Peter and said, "Well, that Cheren guy doesn't seem to like us that much." Peter replied, "Well that settles it, we are in the Pokemon world. I wonder if we have Pokemon." Peter looked at his belt. It had 2 pokeballs attached to it. Peter took the Pokeballs and threw it, 2 Pokemon came out, they were Feraligatr and Lugia. Peter said, "Wow! I have my Feraligatr and my Legendary Pokemon, Lugia!" Kevin took the 2 pokeballs on his belt and threw them. 2 pokemon came out of Kevin's 2 pokeballs, they were Sceptile and Kyogre. Kevin exclaimed, "Cool! I have my Pokemon too!" Kevin turned to Peter and said, "We better not use our Legendary Pokemon, unless we absolutely need to." Peter replied, "Right, if we use our Legendaries then we might cause panic, since they are so big!" They started toward the lab. As they went in, no one was there. On a wall a note said, _Gone to Sinnoh – Professor Juniper. _Kevin said to Peter, "Well that's great, no one help us now." As they came out of the lab, the door of Bianca's house opened and a cute looking girl about Peter and Kevin's age came out. She was wearing a cap with a ponytail, and looked extremely pretty to Peter. After the girl came out, Bianca and Cheren came behind her saying, "Hilda, are you ok? Where are you going?" The girl called Hilda saw Peter and Kevin, and just looked at them.

**CHAPTER 2**

The girl started walking toward Peter and Kevin. Once the girl got to the boys she smiled sweetly and said, "Hi! I'm Hilda! You guys must be new right?"

Kevin responded blushing furiously, "H-Hi Hilda, I'm Kevin." Peter replied, "Hi Hilda! My name's Peter."

Hilda smiled and said, "Where are you guys from?"

"I'm from Hoenn and Peter's from Johto."

Hilda replied, "Wow! That's really far away! Well, it's nice to see new people in our town. I'll see you guys around!" Hilda ran off toward the trail leading out of the town.

Bianca and Cheren came toward the boys. Bianca said, "Wow! Hilda's happy today! Thanks to you guys, I guess seeing new people cheered her up." Cheren turned to Peter and Kevin and said, "S-sorry about earlier, I guess I was trying to protect Hilda." Peter replied, "It's all cool bro." Kevin asked Bianca, "Where do you think Hilda went?" Bianca replied, "She most likely went to Nimbasa City. That's where the big ferris wheel is." Peter responded, "So Hilda likes ferris wheels?" Bianca rolled her eyes and said, "No, silly. That's where she first met N. She goes there sometimes to reminisce." Cheren turned to the boys and said, "Peter, Kevin. Can you follow Hilda to Nimbasa City? Team Plasma is hostile toward Hilda because they think she made N leave. I want her to be safe." Kevin responded, "Ok, sure, sounds like a good idea to explore this region." Cheren said, "Thanks! You guys are awesome!" Peter said, "Well, if we want to catch up to Hilda, we should leave now." Bianca yelled, "Wait!" She gave the boys some Potions. "You're going to need them out there."

"Thanks, Bianca" said Peter.

Cheren said, "You'll see Hilda on her Reshiram if she's in the air."

"Thanks Cheren and Bianca! We'll see you later! Bye!"

Peter and Kevin started toward the trail and so began their adventure to Nimbasa City.

After a really really long walk, at night, Peter and Kevin walked into the gates of Nimbasa City, exhausted. Kevin said to Peter, "I can't believe there's so much new Pokemon in this region, I should have bought Pokeballs." Nimbasa City was huge, with some kind of festival happening. Kevin turned to Peter and said, "What kind of festival is this celebrating?"

"Hey look, on that banner it says, New Poke Festival."

"Well, let's find Hilda."

"Don't you think this is sort of creepy, following Hilda around?"

"Well, Cheren wanted us to, so we can blame him."

As the boys wandered around they saw the big ferris wheel. Peter looked around and said, "Hilda's not here, I hope she's not in trouble."

Suddenly, someone screamed. The boys whipped their heads around and saw Hilda being held by 2 Team Plasma grunts. Hilda was kicking them and saying, "Let me go!" The Plasma Grunt replied, "No, we're gonna take care of business, for what you did to our king!"

Peter and Kevin ran toward the grunts and said, "Hey! Let her go!" The grunts looked at Peter and Kevin and said, "Who are you punks?" Hilda yelled, "Peter, Kevin! Help me!"

Peter yelled, "Don't worry, we'll help you!" The grunts laughed and said, "If you noobs think you'll defeat us, then you're stupid. Go Axew!" The other grunt yelled, "Go Oshawott!"

Kevin said, "Go Sceptile!" Peter yelled, "Go Feraligatr!"

The Plasma grunt said, "You boys have interesting new Pokemon, I'll make sure to take them when we defeat you!"

Kevin yelled back, "Sceptile, Razor Leaf!"

Sharp blades of grass were launched from Sceptile's mouth. The blades cut the Oshawott and damaged the Pokemon critically.

Plasma Grunt #1 said, "Axew, Iron Tail!"

The tail of iron smashed into Sceptile and somehow, knocked it out.

Kevin yelled, "No!" and went over to Sceptile

The Plasma Grunts laughed and said, "Hahaha you guys are finished!"

"Not yet!" Peter's Feraligatr jumped in front of the injured Sceptile.

Peter yelled, "Feraligatr, Surf!"

A massive tide of water surged up from Feraligatr and hit the opponent's Pokemon with sheer force. By the time the water cleared, both Pokemon were KO'd.

The Grunts took their Pokemon and ran away, saying, "You'll regret this!"

Peter laughed and said, "LOL that's what they all say." But Kevin was busy tending to the injured Sceptile.

Hilda walked forward and said, "Wow! You guys were great! Thanks."

"No problem."

Hilda gave Kevin a Max Revive which healed Sceptile instantly. "Thanks Hilda!"

Peter turned toward Hilda and said, "So why do you come here so often?"

Hilda blushed and said, "Well, I like this guy named N, but he left and I don't know where he is. This is where I first met him, and our first date."

Peter replied, "Ok, so N has a Zekrom?"

"Yes, the legendary Pokemon befriended N. He was last seen flying on it."

"Wow, that takes some skill to befriend a legendary."

Suddenly, a massive black Pokemon landed in the square, sending people running.

Kevin yelled, "What is that!?"

A teenager was standing on the Pokemon. He had long green hair and was looking at Peter, Kevin, and Hilda.

The teenager stepped down from the Pokemon and said…

_"Hello, Hilda. Glad to see me?"_


End file.
